The present invention is directed to an overhead cantilevered crane system for use in a facility to provide an open sided work station.
Overhead cranes are used in various types of facilities, such as manufacturing environments, for the movement of inventory, tools, equipment and work in progress components that are being manufactured. Known overhead cranes are configured to include pairs of posts or columns that are secured into a floor surface, with beams affixed to and between the posts and along which a crane trolley system may be moved for assisting the lifting and lowering of items in the area of the overhead crane.